


Dream Walker

by LadiSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Mating Bond, Planet Vegeta, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSaiyan/pseuds/LadiSaiyan
Summary: When Bulma somehow ends up in Vegeta's nightmare, they aren't quite sure what was happening. Then some other strange incidents occur, and Vegeta is left wondering about an old bonding process that used to occur between Saiyans. But with an earthling?A little one shot on how a Saiyan mating bond might have brought these two together.





	Dream Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was a total plot bunny that has been running around in my head that I couldn't get out, and it was disrupting my focus on my big fic, When Pasts Collide. I've also had a lot of IRL stuff going on right now that has taken my time away from being able to write, however this needed to come out. 
> 
> I credit Lady_Red, Rogue_1102, and Bearstar for encouraging the plot bunny and helping with suggestions on this little ficcy here. They spurred me on and made me bite the bullet to write it and get it out. And, a big thank you to mahoganydoodles for beta reading this sucker for me. 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback greatly greatly appreciated, it makes my day. Like warm chocolate chip cookies or a warm Vegeta to snuggle with. Wait, did I say that out loud? 🤔🤭🤣

It was late...or perhaps it was early, depending upon how one wanted to look at it. The clock had long passed midnight, and for once, the whole of Capsule Corp was quiet. Dr. Briefs and Panchy weren't night owls by any means and had gone to bed hours before. Bulma had turned in early for the night as well, since she had been burning the candle at both ends, between her work projects and always trying to keep up with the unrealistic demands from her alien house guest as he demolished bot after training bot and continually insisted she raise the limitations on the gravity room. The blue haired heiress was sleeping soundly in her room, with her father's black cat Scratch sprawled leisurely across her feet. 

A few rooms down, a physically and mentally exhausted Vegeta had succumbed to sleep, and only a short time had gone by since his eyes had finally closed for the night. After another brutal training session in 150g's, he dragged himself up to his quarters and had promptly showered to wash off any stray blood from various cuts littered around his aching body. He threw on a pair of shorts and dropped onto his bed with a heaving sigh. With a few grumbles, he pulled the blanket up to just above his hips, closed his eyes, and was out like a light. 

Despite the Saiyan Prince's exhaustion, his sleep was fitful. It was rare that he went a night without staring at the ceiling for hours in frustrating bouts of insomnia, or if he could fall asleep, he would wake abruptly from a handful of recurring nightmares that haunted his subconscious. Tonight was no different. When the nightmares set in, Vegeta would toss and turn, fists clenching in anger and frustration, and his ki occasionally crackled around him as it rose and fell. 

To call any of them a nightmare though, was a stretch, in all actuality they were memories. Memories of his past that he would prefer to never see again, but they continually snuck back into his sleeping mind, terrorizing him until he'd awaken in a panic, sweat clinging to his clammy skin. 

No, tonight was no different. His most hated memory nightmare had him in its clutches, and his sleeping form writhed uncomfortably within its grasp. Not only did he hate these nightmares for what they made him remember, but he hated them for how they diminished his feeling of pride. Vegeta felt that no warrior like himself should be subjected to such nonsense. He hated the flood of panic and loss of control he felt when he awoke, and he had no doubt he looked like an errant fool tossing and turning in his bed, if the mussed up sheets were any indication. 

No, tonight, he was 20 some odd years younger, a billion miles and many galaxies away, back on his home planet of Vegetasei, unknowing that in a few short hours, his young life as Prince of the Saiyan race was about to cease to exist as he knew it. 

\--------

Bulma was usually a heavy sleeper. She always had been, ever since she was a young girl. Maybe it was that scientist brain, that once it shut down, it shut down for a while. Getting to that point though was her usual trouble, because falling asleep when you have a million projects and the antics of a strange, certain Saiyan on the brain, proved to be quite the challenge some nights. 

But something was amiss tonight, although should anyone have questioned it, they likely wouldn't have been able to place a finger on the why. Outside, the darkness grew deep as thickening clouds pushed across West City, and a rumble of thunder emanated through the walls of Capsule Corp. The blue haired heiress shifted in her sleep, eyes fluttering open for a moment. They landed on the alarm clock, which read a glaring 2:42am. She groaned, and rolled over. Since when did she wake up in the middle of the night, if she wasn't already awake? 

Bulma laid there in the stillness of the night, the air around her feeling heavy and uncomfortable. A flash of lightning light up her room and a few moments later, another peal of thunder rumbled deep across the city. Her eyes flew open wide at the sound of the thunder. It wasn't abnormal for West City to get storms, especially at night, so it was safe to say she was used to thunder. Something else had woken her up, and she wasn't sure what. There was an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her belly, and she drew her knees up to her chest. 

Vegeta. She wasn't sure what prompted it, but as her mind settled on him, the uneasy feeling continued to grow. Bulma knew he'd pulled a late night;, the gravity room had been in full operation when she'd gone to bed a handful of hours ago. But now, she couldn't hear the low, steady thrum of the simulator, suggesting that he'd since abandoned his training and gone to bed, perhaps. No matter how she tried to shake the feeling, it wouldn't go away. As she tried to shift her thoughts off of her houseguest, they'd inexplicably be drawn right back and the uneasy feeling would lurch up like a sudden wave. 

For a moment, she feared that perhaps her inventions had bested the Saiyan, and she scrambled to grab her tablet on the desk beside her bed. After pulling up the cameras she had recently installed in the gravity room, and finding it empty and dark, she breathed a short- lived sigh of relief. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that yes, something was indeed amiss. 

Bulma clambered out of her bed, pushed her toes into her fluffy pink slippers, pulling her robe over her shorts and a thin strapped tank top that she passed off as nightwear. She opened her door, the uneasiness an unwelcome passenger as she made her way down the hallway. 

As she neared Vegeta's door, she found it slightly ajar, the first physical sign that no, something was not right. Over the short time he'd been on Earth, Bulma had learned that Vegeta was a very private person. He kept to himself, and expected others to do the same. She took a step toward the door and pushed it open. 

It felt weird to her to be wandering into his quarters, uninvited such as this. Not that she hadn't come in before, to drop off laundry or whatever, but at just shy of 3 in the morning, this was different. The blue haired heiress stepped through the doorway and passed the en suite bathroom, throwing it a quick glance, noticing there was a wet towel haphazardly lying on the floor and beside that was his crumpled training uniform, boots and gloves, barely illuminated by the light of the hallway. The other thing she knew about Vegeta was that he was very tidy. Anytime she had ever stepped foot in his room, his very few possessions were always put away neatly and any clothes he wasn't wearing were folded and stacked nicely on the dresser. 

Bulma's thoughts were broken by a thrashing sound coming from the other side of the room, which was briefly illuminated as lightning split the darkened sky outside once again. The uneasy feeling swelled and it hit her full force as she realized what she was seeing. 

Vegeta was thrashing about on his bed, gripping the sheets beneath him. He was muttering something incoherently, she wasn't sure whether it was just gibberish or if he was speaking a language that she did not understand. Her eyes had slowly begun to adjust to the surrounding darkness, and she noticed beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. His grip suddenly tightened on the sheets and he jerked a knee upward. 

For a moment, Bulma didn't know whether to help him, or just leave him be...but the idea of leaving him alone didn't settle well with her already unsettled conscious. She closed the distance between herself and the side of his bed, and after a moments' hesitation, she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. 

The blue haired heiress wasn't quite sure what transpired in that particular moment when her hand connected with his shoulder. Her vision of the world in front of her wavered, as if she'd had one too many shots of vodka or whiskey, but she was certain she hadn't drank earlier that night. It became so blurred that a renewed sense of panic overtook her, but suddenly, the feeling shifted, and her vision cleared. 

Bulma wasn't sure where she was, but she knew she wasn't in Vegeta's room at Capsule Corp any longer. Wherever she was, it was bright, and the walls surrounding her were tall and extravagant, with woven tapestries cascading down them and large windows spreading a reddish gold sunlight across the tiled floor. And there were people milling about, a handful of them, and as she was really able to focus, she realized that she recognized the armor they were wearing. And the tails. The tails. She inwardly gasped and tried to walk around, only to find she was unable. 

A voice echoed through the large hall. "Prince Vegeta, your father has been looking for you! Don't you dare run away!" 

Whatever body she was in spun around to face a large, burly man that she recognized as Nappa, the Saiyan that had accompanied Vegeta to Earth. She watched as hands she had no control over came out in front of her in defense. 

"Ah, Nappa, I was just trying to get a better look at what is happening outside," a small, but firm voice said. 

"Now my Prince, you know you are supposed to be in the throne room! Lord Frieza is on his way to the palace right this very second to have an audience with the King, and your presence was requested as well. You know as well as I do that disobeying Lord Frieza would be a grave mistake," Nappa rumbled, grabbing Prince Vegeta's arm. 

Bulma was having a hard time taking in what was happening, was she actually IN Vegeta's memories? She was certainly stuck in his younger self's body, if what just transpired was any indication, and as Prince Vegeta was being dragged down the hallway to the nearby throne room, her speculations were given further proof as she tried her hardest to move any limbs she had control over, but yet nothing would move in response. With a sigh, she realized that she was stuck in viewer mode until whatever it was, was through. 

A few moments later, they reached the throne room and Nappa ushered the young Prince Vegeta in. His father, King Vegeta, was seated on the throne, and a woman stood beside him. 

"I found the Prince, your majesty. He was not far, he says he was trying to get a better view of what is happening outside," Nappa explained, pushing Vegeta forward. "Go sit on the steps below the throne, and obey your father, my prince. I must excuse myself." 

With that, Nappa bowed and quickly exited the room. Silence hung thick in the air. 

After a few moments, King Vegeta spoke. 

"My son, Lord Frieza will be here any moment. You must understand that our alliance with the Colds is of utmost importance. You must be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, father." Vegeta's voice was smaller than Bulma would have expected, but despite its smallness, it was commanding in itself. 

The doors to the throne room were thrown open and an entourage of Frieza Force members filed in, and at the rear of the group came forth Lord Frieza, his lizard like feet slapping across the ground as he walked, reddish eyes locked forward on the King and Queen. 

"Welcome, Lord Frieza." King Vegeta supplied, a hint of unexpected malice hovering within his voice. 

"Ah, my favorite monkey king! I appreciate the enthusiastic welcome. I do hope that you've satisfied the terms of our little agreement, hmm?" Frieza tilted his head to the side, a leering smirk playing across his face. 

"Yes, the planets you requested have all been acquired except for one, and it is being taken care of as we speak, my lord," King Vegeta replied, his grip on the armrests of the throne visibly tightening. 

A pause. "All but one, you say? The deadline was today, King Vegeta, and you know how I am when it comes to being on time." The smirk on Frieza's face shifted to an unreadable expression. 

"Y..yes, my lord, I know. It is being completed right away, I can assure you it will be to your standards as soon as possible," the king stammered, trying to keep his tone as firm as possible. 

"But dear monkey, I don't believe that is what we agreed on, now is it?" Frieza chuckled, the sound echoing through the room. 

"No, my lord." 

"Well, then I think that it is time we make one thing very clear. I am in charge, and when you make an agreement with me, you either follow through, or someone suffers." Frieza erupted into a maniacal laugh, raised his hand, and before anyone could speak or act, a purple ki beam shot out from his finger. 

The beam flew across the room towards the throne, and connected with the woman next to the throne. She gasped in shock, and collapsed onto the floor in a heap. 

A scream came from Prince Vegeta, and Bulma watched helplessly through his eyes as he closed the distance between himself and his mother. 

"Mother! No!" 

"Prince Vegeta! Stand down, my son!" The King demanded, his voice wavering, as he stood. 

"No!" Young Vegeta screamed again, baring his teeth and turning to glare at Frieza. He quickly returned his attention to his mother, and saw the blood pooling beneath her. Her eyes were glassy, and she looked up at him. 

"Vege...ta...my son, I have... always...loved you…." She exhaled, and her eyes closed one final time.

Rage filled young Vegeta, and he turned on Frieza, drawing all his power to his core. At 5 years of age, he was stronger than many of the warriors in the Saiyan army already. He rushed the lizard creature, but it was as if he slammed into a brick wall. He crumpled into a heap on the floor in front of Frieza. 

Laughter once again filled the room. "Monkey, is that all you've got? Although, I will say, for a young one, you are quite strong. You would do well in the Frieza Force, I suspect." He paused. "King Vegeta! I have a proposal for you. You keep acquiring planets for me, and I will train your son." 

"No. I do not agree. I will continue to acquire planets, but you cannot take my son from me." 

"I'm sorry, I don't believe that was a question, it was an order. He is coming with me, and you will keep doing as you do. Oh, and I'm so very sorry about that female...but sometimes things must be done." With that, he reached down and grabbed young Vegeta by the collar of his armor. "I expect a report from you within one week. Your son will be...guided, in my care. Farewell for now, Saiyan King." Another chuckle, as young Vegeta struggled and kicked against him. In one swift movement, he hit him at the pressure point, rendering him unconscious. The young Prince's vision went black, and subsequently, so did Bulma's. 

\-------- 

For a few moments, she felt like she was floating in nothingness, but Bulma's vision slowly returned to her, and she realized she was back in Vegeta's room at Capsule Corp, as if nothing had happened at all. With a sputtering gasp, Vegeta sat up and leaned against the headboard, panting. A few seconds passed, and his unfocused eyes settled on the figure leaned over him, and his initial instinct was to attack. He raised his ki and pulled an arm back. 

"No, Vegeta, stop! It's just me, Bulma." 

He hovered there briefly, and then released his ki and let his arm fall back down to his side. 

"What the fuck are you doing in here, woman."

"I...I woke up and felt like something was wrong, so I got up and then noticed your door was open. I came in to check on you and realized you were having some sort of nightmare...and so I tried to wake you up, but then I...I think I ended up in your dream." Bulma explained, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. 

"You what?" His voice lowered and she could sense his anger growing. 

She bit her lip. "I...I think I ended up in your dream." 

"Tch. There's no way. You probably just thought you did." 

"But, I saw it…you were young, back on your planet...Nappa and your parents...Frieza was there…" she stopped as she noticed his face had gone pale. 

"What...how?" Instant rage bubbled to the surface of his emotions, and he shot a withering glare at her. He couldn't understand how she would know what he was dreaming about, let alone how she could have ended up in his dreams. Unless…? No. There was no way. He tossed the intrusive thought out of his mind. 

"I don't know, I just touched your shoulder and...and then it was like I was you, seeing everything from your eyes." Bulma explained. 

He turned away from her and swung his legs off the other side of the bed. 

"You never should have seen any of that!" He seethed. "Get out of my room!" 

"I'm sorry...I had no control over it, I was just trying to help…"

"GET OUT!" 

Bulma scrambled to her feet and took off out the door and back into her own room. 

Neither of them went back to sleep in what was left of the night. 

\-------

Bulma had been beside herself all morning and afternoon, despite knowing she'd had zero control over the situation. It bothered her that she had just been trying to help, and he'd taken it so wrong. 

She knew he was avoiding her as well. Normally he'd come in for lunch, and either she or her mom would make him a giant stack of sandwiches and they'd eat in comfortable silence before he returned to the gravity room until he was finished training for the day. It was now late evening again, and Bulma had been watching the GR readings all day. He was pushing himself again, but he showed no signs of stopping. By the time she went to bed once again, he was still training and would be for hours before he stopped. 

This continued for a handful of days, and Bulma eventually gave up hoping that he'd break out of whatever funk he'd gotten into over this whole debacle. She had called another early night after wrapping up some research on a new low- density fiber she was hoping to use to make him new and improved armor, and had brought up a cup of tea and a book to read before falling asleep. 

The blue haired heiress was well engrossed in a chapter when she heard the click of her door, and she looked up. To her surprise, Vegeta was standing there, his gaze on the floor.

"Um, don't you know it’s polite to knock before just barging into someone's room, especially after ignoring them for days on end?" Bulma snarked, setting her book down on the bed beside her. 

"Hn." A short pause, then, "Can I...come in?"

She looked up at him. "Hmm, what was that?" 

"I said, can I come in?" Vegeta grated out with an air of awkwardness that Bulma had never seen on him before. 

"Yeah, I heard you, your highness. I just wanted to hear you ask again." Bulma chuckled. She was wearing her robe over her tank and shorts because the evening air had gotten chilly of late, although it was not tied closed. She figured he was struggling enough asking to come in, let alone finding her sitting there in not-so very modest clothing. Oh well. 

"Tch." He shot her a sneering glare, but came through the door and shut it behind him. 

A couple seconds of awkward silence passed. 

"So...can I help you with something? Do you need a bot fixed or the gravity increased? Is your armor too tight or did you blow a hole through it again?" Bulma snickered, her frustration with his behavior lately evident in her voice. 

"That's enough mocking me, woman." He snapped. "No, I came to speak with you about what happened the other night. I...feel that you deserve an explanation." His voice lowered by the end of the sentence to just barely above a whisper, which was an odd sound coming from the surly prince. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at her. 

"Oh….oh." Bulma stuttered. Of all the things she'd expected for him to want to discuss, that was at the absolute bottom of the list. Vegeta, discuss something that bothered him? No way. 

"First, you're lucky I didn't end you right then and there, woman. If you hadn't spoken up, my fist would have put out your lights for good. I don't take well to being woken up, especially in that situation." 

"Second, what you saw was not just a dream. It was a memory. A memory that has haunted me since the day it happened and one that no matter how hard I try, I cannot block it out. That was the day my mother died before my eyes and my father allowed Frieza to take me away. Of all the things for you to see, that was probably the one I would have tried hardest to hide. I don't allow emotions to play with me, I am a Saiyan Warrior and pride myself on my ability to stay calm under duress, to keep attachments limited, and to always keep my thoughts and feelings in check." 

"I do not fully understand the circumstances in which you were able to enter my dreams. Do you earthlings have some telekinetic or psychic powers that I am unaware of?" He trailed off, looking at Bulma expectantly for a reply. 

"Well, some humans have been proven to have psychic powers, but it is incredibly rare. I certainly don't have any. At least none that I know how to use." She replied with a hint of defiance in her voice. "Whatever happened, I had no control over. All I did was touch your shoulder." 

"I suspect I believe you, at your age you would likely know by now if you had some sort of power. And with your knowledge, it would be pointless to hide it when you could use it to your advantage." 

A pause. "Was that a compliment? From Mr. Badman? Because if it was, I need to write this date down on my calendar so I can remember it forever." Bulma giggled lightly, a smirk playing across her face. 

"Tch, whatever, take it as you will. My point is, something obviously happened." Vegeta, despite his hesitancy to speak of it, had a sneaking suspicion of what that something might be.

Saiyans had long had a history of what were called "mating bonds", a bond that developed between a male and female Saiyan, sometimes even well before they themselves knew anything about it. It began deep in the subconscious mind of the Oozaru, and many times it manifested in ways such as being able to read another's thoughts or project thoughts into another's mind. While dream walking was less common, it did occur, mainly in elites or higher class Saiyans. Usually though, it required an already established bond, where the two were aware of what was occurring and they had acknowledged and accepted the bonding process.

Never in his wildest dreams did Vegeta believe he would find a mate at any point in his life, let alone encounter the potential of a bonded mate. He couldn't understand how a mating bond would be possible between an Earthling and a Saiyan in the first place, but perhaps they were more biologically compatible than he had thought. The Saiyan Prince had never allowed his thoughts to settle on the blue haired heiress for longer than a few moments, but in the brief times that it had, he was unable to deny that she was indeed a beautiful, intelligent creature. 

Once the mating bond made its presence known between two individuals, it then became up to them whether to act upon it or to sever it. To sever it would require a direct and verbal denial of its existence, which, in the few cases that a denial occurred in Saiyan history, resulted in a battle to the death. Saiyans were a race of warriors, and the vast majority of conflict was settled by battle. 

Vegeta was now at a crossroads that he never knew he would be at. Obviously the woman was not psychic, so there was no other explanation than a mating bond. Since the dream walking incident, he had become acutely aware of her every moment, and he was not intentionally tracking her ki. Occasionally a strange thought would flit across his subconscious, and he'd realize that it was not his, but hers. He could not deny the situation any longer, and he needed to make a choice. A choice that would impact him for the rest of his life. And how would he explain this to the woman, no doubt she would probably think he was crazy. 

After being lost in his thoughts for a short time, he glanced over at her as she sat on her bed observing him. 

"Vegeta, you look exhausted. You can sleep here if you want." Bulma gestured at the space next to her on the bed. 

His eyes momentarily widened. "Woman...I don't know what your intentions are..." he started to say, but was cut off. 

"I don't have any intentions, Vegeta, jeez. I just offered for you to sleep here. I'm not going to jump you in the middle of the night, calm down you crazy Saiyan." She said with a laugh. "I just thought maybe sleeping next to someone might help quell your dreams." 

"Well, if last time was any indication, you clearly get dragged into them…" he muttered. 

"Well, take it or leave it. I'm about to put my book away and go to sleep." 

He went back and forth on the idea for a moment; how did he know she wouldn't get dragged into another nightmare, should he have one? But maybe being next to someone would help, although Saiyans were always taught to never share a bed with anyone except your mate, for safety's sake. Except...that's where his argument with himself faltered, because what if she WAS his intended mate? He gritted his teeth. But perhaps he didn't want a mate to begin with. Never in his life had he ever dealt with feelings of confliction quite like these. 

The Saiyan Prince made up his mind. He uncrossed his arms, and closed the distance between himself and her bed. He cautiously pulled back the blankets on the side next to her, and slipped under them. A low, weak grumble escaped his lips as he settled into the pink sheets, his back facing the blue haired heiress. 

"Well, I see you've made your choice. Hopefully it helps, and I promise I will keep to myself. Although, I'm sorry if I kick you. My mama always says I have starfish legs when I sleep." Bulma reached over and shut off the light on her nightstand. She could have sworn she heard a small laugh come from the other side of the bed, but she didn't dare ask. 

She laid down and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders, and sighed. Even though he was as far on the other side of the bed as he could get, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Saiyans always ran a few degrees warmer than humans, she'd noted over the years of tending to Goku and now, Vegeta. Bulma could hear his steady breathing, and as a few minutes passed, the tension slowly left his body as he fell asleep. She smiled, and she too drifted off. 

\----------

Morning came, and Bulma wasn't surprised to awaken to an empty bed. Vegeta had obviously gotten up early to train, as she could hear the distant hum of the simulator. She got up and dressed for the day, and ended up in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and reading the West City newspaper before heading down to her lab to get started on the days' work. 

All of a sudden, a strange thought crossed her mind, one she knew she didn't think of on her own. It hit her almost like a wall, and invaded her thoughts, taking prevalence over the article that she was reading.

I must get stronger. I must defeat Kakarot. 150g's is not enough. 

Her eyes widened and she almost spilled her coffee all over the table. What was going on? First she ended up in Vegeta's nightmare, and now she was thinking his thoughts? Something very strange was happening indeed. 

She downed her remaining coffee in two quick gulps, and took off to immerse herself in her work in hope of distracting her now very confused mind. Today she needed to test a few types of low- density fibers to see which would be most effectively used in a new armor prototype. Bulma busied herself readying the fibers and testing each one under different loads and different environmental factors such as heat, liquids, and ice. Before she knew it, her alarm on her phone went off, reminding her to come up for dinner. 

Vegeta was, of course, not present for dinner once again. Dr. Briefs and Panchy stopped questioning his absences, and Panchy always made enough food for him to eat later regardless of whether he showed up to the dinner table or not. They chit-chatted about her project, and Bulma eventually excused herself from the table to get ready for bed. 

As she was rounding the corner in the hallway to her bedroom, she collided with something solid, but warm. 

"Watch where you're going, woman!" Vegeta snapped. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there. Is everything ok?" Bulma queried, looking him over. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, and his hair was freshly washed. 

"Yes, everything is fine. We need to talk." He replied. 

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me. Yes, we do need to talk. My room or yours, you pick."

"Yours is right here, just go there." He rumbled, gesturing to the door. 

She nodded, and opened it, allowing them both inside, shutting it behind her a few moments later. The blue haired heiress turned and looked at him. 

"Did you sleep better last night?" She asked. 

"Actually, yes, it was the first night where I haven't had a nightmare or dream in a long time," he admitted, eyes falling to the floor. Open honesty was not his strong point. 

"Oh good. Now, explain to me why the hell your thoughts were going through my head today. I was trying to read the newspaper when suddenly I get blasted with 'I need to get stronger, I need to defeat Kakarot' blah blah blah, your usual spiel. What is going on?" She asked, her voice raised slightly. 

He took a deep breath. "On Vegetasei, there was something called a mating bond that would occur between two Saiyans. It often happened before the two were aware of it themselves, and they'd hear each other’s thoughts, or be able to project thoughts on the other. Dream walking was rare, but it did happen to elites. Once the bond was established, the two could either deny it, or accept it. Denial usually resulted in a battle to the death. Acceptance...well, acceptance I guess could be akin to...what do you call it here on earth? Married? The male and female Saiyan would then go through a mating ritual, and the bond would become permanent." Vegeta explained, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

Bulma gaped at him. "So, you're telling me that some sort of weird Saiyan bond is happening between us? What the fuck, Vegeta? Kami, is it that complicated that you can't just say, oh hey, I'm interested in you?" 

"I...uh, these bonds aren't always something that happens because of outward interest. They are a deep-seated subconscious change that occurred within the Oozaru. Often times the male and female barely knew each other, but mating bonds would rarely be wrong. It was an honor to be selected by a bond…" he explained, his voice uncharacteristically soft. His onyx eyes locked onto her blue ones.

"So what you're saying is that your subconscious mind wants me, but you don't?" Bulma said, sarcasm dripping through.

"It's...not something I had considered before. My priority is to train and become stronger." 

With a turn of the tables, Bulma sidled up to him. She ran a finger down his cheek, causing a furious blush to spring up beneath it. His body tensed as she pressed hers up against his. 

"But, if this bond thing is real, then...do you want to consider it?" She murmured, the finger that had started on his cheek now running circles on his chest. She bit her lip and looked at him expectantly. 

"I...I don't know." He stammered. 

"You are an awfully handsome prince, you know." 

"Hn." 

Bulma nibbled at his lip, and he tensed up even more. "Loosen up, my prince." 

At the sound of her voice speaking those words, a shiver ran up his spine and a strange sensation shot down into his manhood. He growled. 

Vegeta grabbed her beneath the thighs and hoisted her up until her legs were wrapped around him. "Woman, if you accept this mating bond, there is no going back. By the laws of Vegetasei, you would be my mate and I yours. Mates are taken until death, there is to be no other. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, I understand." Bulma replied breathily, and she pushed forward, capturing his lips with her own. The kiss started out soft, but it deepened as Vegeta's confidence grew. Bulma thrust her tongue in to tangle with his, and her hands wove their way up into his mass of spiky hair. 

Vegeta broke the kiss briefly. "Bed." He carried her to her bed and set her down on it, and in one quick movement, reached up and yanked off his shirt. He leaned down over her and continued kissing her, as he helped her work her way out of her own shirt. He wasn't quite as patient with the bra, with a glint in his eyes he snapped the center connector in one fell swoop, exposing her soft, pale breasts. She moaned softly as he raised a hand to palm one, rubbing the nipple with his fingers. His growing erection pressed against her thigh, and she kissed him hungrily. 

Vegeta pushed his hand beneath her pant line, and at his insistence she tugged off her pants, leaving her thin lace panties the only thing remaining on her. He dipped a finger into her wet, warm folds, and growled in pleasure when he found her dripping in anticipation. He worked her center rapidly with one finger, then adding a second, eliciting small moans from her as he explored her most intimate parts. Their kisses grew languid, and his erection strained through his sweatpants. 

"Woman, I am ready for you...do you accept this mating bond?" Vegeta said, cutting the heated silence. 

"Yes." She moaned.

He stood and quickly removed his sweatpants and then positioned himself at her entrance. She reached down to guide him in, and was pleased at his girth, humming in anticipation. Vegeta pushed in until he was completely enveloped by her sex, and shuddered in pleasure. He stopped to allow her a moment to adjust, and then spoke something she didn't understand. 

E talos' ke Bulma os me paritie, evigt. 

He breathed in deeply, and then made eye contact with her. "Normally, at this point, you would link your tail with mine, but since you do not have one, and I lost mine...give me your hand." He supported himself on one arm and took her hand with his other. "Can you repeat what I just said, but use my name instead?" 

"I can try…" Bulma replied softly. She tried her best, and although the pronunciation was off in a few spots, she got it mostly right. 

E talos' ke Vegeta os me paritie, evigt. 

She looked up at him expectantly. 

"It is done." 

At that moment, he began setting a pace as he thrust into her, and she moaned, raising her hips to meet him. Once again, Vegeta captured her lips in his, as he pounded into her. His lack of real experience meant that he wouldn't last long, so he was trying his best to draw it out as long as he could. 

They both neared their climax, and Bulma arched her back as she came, calling out his name. 

Vegeta was only seconds behind her, as he spilled his seed within. "Bulma…!" He moaned her name as his release overtook his body. 

He slowly separated himself from the blue haired heiress, and laid beside her. She turned to face him. 

"Well, that was unexpected." She murmured, as she snuggled up against his warm body. 

"Hn. Perhaps it was." He rumbled in response, taking his arm and pulling her into him. Perhaps it was exactly what he didn't know he needed. The most embarrassing moment in his life, when she had walked in on his dream, had now turned into probably the biggest moment of his life. He'd never opened up to anyone before, about anything, really. And yet, he'd gone back to talk to her about the dream, and how mating bonds work. He could have just let it all be and probably gotten away with a verbal denial somehow, but...perhaps it just wasn't meant to be. His training would still take priority, but this small woman he held in his arms, maybe she could bring a meaning to his life that he didn't know was possible. Part of him didn't want to admit that he'd acted entirely on a whim and unadulterated lust in the moment, but of all the choices out there, he decided that Bulma wasn't a bad one by any stretch of the imagination. Maybe, just maybe he could get used to this.


End file.
